Transcendent Vampire Physiology
The ability to use the traits of a divine vampiric being. The most powerful variation of Vampire Physiology and a vampiric variation of Transcendent Physiology. Also Called *Absolute Vampirism *Divine Nosferatu Physiology *Ultimate Vampire *Ultimate Vampirism *Vampire God Physiology *Vampiric Ascension *Vampiric Divinity *Vampiric Perfection Capabilities The user with this ability either is or can transform into a Transcendent Vampire: a powerful vampiric being who has literally ascended to true godhood either through powerful magical feats or by divine intervention. In various forms of traditional folklore, vampires are often depicted as demonic beings who must feast on the blood of the living to survive and possess vulnerabilities to various things such as sunlight, garlic, holy relics, etc. However, Transcendent Vampires are arguably completely the opposite. Transcendent Vampires are often depicted as supernaturally attractive and possess an appearence identical to the one that they had in their previous life. They also appear to have an inherently mezmerizing aura to their presence. Many mortals or lesser beings may often feel an obsessive desire to be around the vampire in question or even follow and carry out their commands as mindless slaves. Another thing that makes Transcendent Vampires unique is that despite them appearing to be related to things such as dark magic or inherently evil aspects, they are actually in fact shown to be often associated with or even assisting a higher power. In fact, most Transcendent Vampires are sometimes seen preaching or more or less speaking of the relationship they have with the supreme being they may or may not have worshiped during their mortal lifetime. Overall, Transcendent Vampires are the supreme paragons of the species. They are responsible for maintaining the natural balance between vampires, humans, as well as other monsters. Due to the nature of their powers, they are capable of increasing their already amazing powers even further by absorbing various forms of energy. This arguably puts them on par with already powerful beings such as Transcendent Angels, Transcendent Demons, as well as many other cosmic entities, deities, and supernatural beings from different religions and possibly surpassing them in power. With all of this being said, Transcendent Vampire may just very well be one of the most powerful beings in the entire universe. Applications *Transcendent Physiology **Absolute Condition ***Absolute Immortality ***Absolute Strength ***Absolute Speed ***Absolute Attack ***Absolute Defense ***Absolute Stamina *Almighty Ascension **Flawless Indestructibility ***Supernatural Survivability **Power Immunity **Magic Immunity **Limitation Transcendence **Supernatural Condition **Omnifarious ***Air Mimicry ***Animal Morphing ***Bat Physiology ***Wolf Physiology ***Human Disguise ***Size Manipulation **Nigh Omnipotence ***Nigh Omniscience **Reality Warping **Superpower Manipulation ***Power Activation ***Power Apex Inducement ***Power Augmentation ***Meta Ability Creation ****Power Bestowal ****Self-Power Bestowal ***Power Detection ***Power Distribution ***Power Transmutation ***Power Erasure ***Power Negation ***Power Restoration ***Ability Resilience *Omnicompetence **Hypercompetence *Omnilingualism *Unimind *Imperceptibility *Omnipresence *Blood Transcendency **Blood Consumption **Blood Empowerment **Blood Generation **Blood Magic **Blood Manipulation **Killing Empowerment **Blood Absorption **Blood Breath **Duplicative Blood **Blood Mimicry **Blood Pressure Manipulation **Blood Propulsion **Blood Transformation **Haemokinetic Combat **Blood Property Manipulation **Blood Transmutation **Blood State Manipulation **Blood Armor **Haemopotent Regeneration **Haemokinetic Constructs **Blood Crystallization **Haemokinetic Shield Construction **Haemokinetic Wing Manifestation *Vampire Physiology **Contaminant Immunity **Conversion ***Vampirization **Claw Retraction **Defunct Physiology **Disease Immunity **Emotion Absorption **Energy Absorption **Enhanced Bite **Enhanced Intelligence **Flight ***Atmospheric Adaptation ***Gliding ***Levitation ***Supersonic Flying **Haemopotent Replication **Hypnosis **Illusion Manipulation ***Absolute Illusion **Life-Force Absorption **Mind Control **Neuronal Vampirism **Psionic Energy Conversion **Soulless Being **Supernatural Beauty **Divine Presence **Unnatural Presence **Wallcrawling **Elemental Wing Manifestation **Shinso Physiology **Undead Physiology **Dark Arts ***Necromancy ***Virus Mimicry ***Voodoo ***Zombification ***Resurrection ***Reanimation **Cemetery Empowerment ***Death Empowerment **Daytime Walking **Day Empowerment ***Solar Empowerment ***Light Manipulation ****Absolute Light **Night Empowerment ***Lunar Empowerment ***Darkness Manipulation ****Absolute Darkness *Genesis Creation *Intangibility **Corporealization *Divine Weather Manipulation **Weather Manipulation ***Fog Generation ***Rain Manipulation ***Snow Manipulation ***Sub-Zero Rain ***Vapor Manipulation ***Manipulate already existing conditions ***Create snow to bury/freeze your foes **Nature Manipulation *Body Temperature Manipulation *Indomitable Will *Mesmerizing Presence **Defeat Inducement *Sleepless Strength *Strong Soul Associations *Mystic Vampire Physiology *Shinso Physiology *Transcendent Physiology *Vampire Lord Physiology *Vampire Physiology Limitations * While the user is nearly all-powerful, they may not choose to use their abilities to their full extent for certain reasons because of moral codes that they set for themselves. This is similar to how those who are omnipotent may not choose to interfere with the affairs of lesser beings unless absolutely necessary or because of personal rules. * While the user has virtually no weaknesses, they may still feel discomfot when outside during the day as vampires are naturally creatures of the night. *While users of this ability are capable of dwarfing the power of even the most powerful of beings in all of creation, the only being who can surpass the user in power is the supreme being of their respective universe. Known Users *Akabara Strauss (Vampire Juuji Kai) *Adelheid (Vampire Juuji Kai) *Alucard (Hellsing) *Gabriel Belmont/Dracula (Castlevania: Lords of Shadow) *Bill Compton (True Blood) *Lilith (True Blood) *Dracula (Bram Stoker's Dracula) *Lord Harkon (The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard) *Alucard (Rosario + Vampire) *Dracula (Castlevania Series) *Brunestud of the Crimson Moon (Tsukihime) *Mandrakk (DC Comics) *Kojou Akatsuki (Strike the Blood) Gallery Hail Dracul.png|Originally Dracula, Alucard (Hellsing) is the first and most powerful vampire in the world. Bill Compton is The Prophet of Lilith.jpg|After drinking all of the blood of Lilith, Bill Compton (True Blood) gained unparalleled vampiric abilities, becoming the most powerful character on the show. Lilith the First Vampire.jpg|As the first vampire, Lilith (True Blood) is the first vampire created by God and she is both the oldest and most powerful vampire in history. Dawnguard Lord Harkon Vampire Lord.jpg|Wishing to be free of his own mortality, Lord Harkon (The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard) pledged himself to Molag Bal and slaughtered a thousand innocents in his name. As a reward for his loyalty, Molag Bal transformed Harkon and his family into pure-blooded vampires. Alucard_Human_Form.jpg|The oldest and most powerful vampire in existence, Alucard (Rosario + Vampire) once attempted to decimate all of humanity within seven days. Lord Dracula Castlevania.jpg|Through the use of The Crimson Stone to absorb the soul of the vampire Walter, Dracula (Castlevania) gained all of Walter's powers and became a powerful Dark Lord. Dracula_Feeding.jpg|Desiring vengeance for his wife's death, Dracula (Bram Stoker's Dracula) desecrates his castle and proclaims that she shall return with all of the powers of darkness. Akabara Strauss.jpg|Akabara Strauss (Vampire Juuji Kai) wiping out the entire alien starfleet in a single blow, while preventing any collateral damage to the Earth. Adelheid.jpg|Adelheid (Vampire Juuji Kai) signlehandedly crushing the moon-sized alien mothership. Kojou akatsuki 54176.jpg|Due to being the Fourth Progenitor, Kojou Akatsuki (Strike the Blood) has incredible power far above that of most vampires. Category:Powers Category:Physiology Category:Vampire Powers Category:Combinations Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Blood-Based Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Divine Powers